Wherever you will go
by Sugarbear16
Summary: What if Castle had decided to go to Kate at her dad's cabin after she was shot? Now its up to Castle to help Kate get over everything surrounding her shooting as she prepares for her return to work and the city.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set after Kate was shot and before she returned to work. Had this idea after watching Rise last night. I don't know if this would be consider AU as I am going to follow the events of the show I am just adding things in between her shooting and return to work we never saw. Also I am going to be writing Kate through some stages of her PTSD so if you think she is out of character she is not, I have dealt with PTSD personally before and I know how it affects people. **

The view she woke up to this morning was not that of what she was use to seeing this time of day. The world outside was not like it was in the city. It was quite, dead quite. Maybe dead was the wrong choice of words she thought to herself. She stood on the front porch of the cabin and looked out over the lake. It was nice here, it really was peaceful, and given any other situation Kate would love being here. Growing up this was one of her favorite places in the world to be; she loved coming here to her father's cabin with him and her mother for Thanksgiving Holidays and random family camping trips. But after her mother… this place turned in to something else entirely. It turned into an escape. Her father used it back then to escape the tragedy that surrounded the lose of his wife, and now…now she was using it as an escape from the things she couldn't face.

Kate grabbed her coffee cup off the railing of the porch. She turned one more time to take in the view of the sun just starting to rise over the lake. She had to get herself together, she had to get stronger. The only problem with this was she didn't know how. How was she supposed be strong when she was weak? How was she supposed to be ok when everything around her terrified her? Every time she heard a sudden noise she felt her heart stop and the burn of the scar that she was now carrying reminded her why. The birds, the shot of a hunter's gun, the closing of car door, simple things like this were more then she could handle right now.

Kate re-entered the cabin and placed her coffee mug in the sink. Her head hurt, everything hurt if she was being honest with herself. She wished she could just sleep past the next few weeks. Yeah right, she thought to herself, sleep was another thing she couldn't handle. Her once peaceful dreams were now darkened with nightmares of that day. Every time she closed her eyes she was right back there again. She felt the impact as she met the ground beneath her. She would feel Castle's body hovering above her; he was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face as she fought with all she had not to close her eyes. Then she heard it those words, the three words he said to her that changed everything.

Somewhere deep down she knew he had always felt that way for her, but hearing them out loud not knowing if she would ever be willing or able to say them back to him overwhelmed her. Then some days the nightmares would take her somewhere else entirely, some days she would wake up in the hospital. Only when she opened her eyes it wasn't doctors that surrounded her, it was her friends her family. She would see her dad, Castle, Ryan, Espo, and even Alexis. They would all be standing over her saying things in whispers, whispers she couldn't make out. And she would try to answer them or ask them what they were saying but she couldn't find her own voice to speak. Then she realized why they were whispering and why they were staring at her. She was dead. That was about the time she would wake up screaming.

This was going to be a long road to recovery. Kate Beckett was glad she was here alone, so no one could see her fall a part. So no one could see the scared vulnerable side she did her best to keep hidden. Then sometimes…sometimes she almost wished she had someone here to talk to, and not just someone but him. She laughed at how ridiculous she sounded even to her self. The fact was Castle was probably so caught up in whatever the hell it was he was caught up in he probably hadn't given her much of a second thought in the week that she had been gone.

Eleven times now she had taken her phone out and stared at his picture on her contact id.

Eleven times she almost called him just to hear the sound of his voice, just to see if he could make her laugh in only a way he knew how to do when things were at there worst. Eleven times she almost gave into him, but fear stopped her every single time.

1 week, 7 days, 168 hours, 35 minuets it has been since he saw her that day in the hospital, since she said she would call him. It was crazy he couldn't make it past the second day without wondering when she would call. Every time the phone rang he jumped as fast as possible to answer hoping against all hope it would be her. But sadly, to his disappointment it never was. Damn it, why didn't he just get up the nerve, take out the damn phone and call her. Hell he could even tell her something as so lame as he didn't mean to dial her number; ugh he hated feeling like this. He hated not knowing how she was.

Castle had gotten so use to seeing her everyday, that going this long without seeing her felt unnatural. Part of him couldn't help but wonder, if she was wondering about him too. Late at night when he should be sleeping he would find himself sitting in his office attempting to finish his latest novel but nothing happened. No words came to him. All he did was sit there daydreaming or night dreaming, whatever it is you want to call it about her. He would wonder what she was doing in that cabin all alone. He wondered how bad she hurt if she was still in pain. He wondered if she knew he was thinking about her every three seconds.

Castle honestly didn't know how long he could go on like this without seeing her, without getting visible proof that she was ok and alive. On day eight Castle decided what he had to do. He had to go see her. Gathering what things he thought he would need he left a note to his mother and slipped out into the night to find the one who was constantly on his mind.

It took him some digging and convincing of certain people to tell him where Kate was at. He knew she was at her father's cabin he just didn't know exactly where the cabin in question was. It didn't take him long to get the answers he needed. He left the city and headed south to where he knew he would find her.

He watched as the city started slowly fading away and the scenery around him turned more and more relaxing. He could almost see Kate here, growing up in a place like this. He could imagine her at ten years old running around with her dad, he hair pulled back in a ponytail with those few strands that never wanted to stay back hanging in her hazel eyes. He smiled at these images of her childhood he created.

It was a four hour drive from the city for him to make it to his destination. When he got out of the car he started to worry. What if she didn't want him here? What if she blamed her getting shot on him? Castle sighed as he made his way to the front door of the small cabin on the lake; this was a chance he was going to have to take if he wanted to see her. He stood and the front door for a few moments gathering his courage up to knock. He was afraid of what she might say, of what he might find, but more then anything he was afraid of not being with her. So he exhaled the breath he had been holding and softly knocked on the wooden door so he didn't startle her.

He could hear the sound of movements on the other side of the door, so he knew she was there. He knew she had heard him when he announced his arrival. The door opened and there she was. She didn't even look up to meet his eyes at first. She squinted as the bright light of mid-afternoon seemed to be to overpowering for her to handle. Castle quickly took in her appearance, she was wearing black leggings and oversized grey t shirt that said NYPD on it. Her hair was down and mess, it looked like she hadn't brushed it in days. But when she looked up after her eyes and adjusted to the intrusion of the light that is what broke him. Her once beautiful hazel eyes that always radiate were now almost vacant. He could tell she hadn't been sleeping, and that thought alone almost brought him to tears.

"Castle?" She questioned.

"Hi Kate." He replied.

**A/N: Ok guys so what do you think of this? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews on the first chapter. I know some things I may write here are not likely to happen given what Kate has been through and may not be accurate so apologies for all those who think its not accurate. I already have the first six chapters done and I know where this story will end up at. So with that being said I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

It took Kate a second before the initial shock of seeing him wore off.

"Castle, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Looking for you."

"Well congratulations you found me." She said as she walked away from the door leaving it opened to him so he could follow her back into the safe confines of the cabin.

Once they were back inside Kate plopped herself back down on the couch. Castle looked around at the small cozy cabin that Kate had now turned into her own personal prison of sorts. One of the first things he notices was the mess. This was not like her. He had never known Kate to have a messy apartment. In fact she had always gotten on to him about cleaning up after himself and not being a slob. This was the first sign to him that she is not alright. In some way he had hoped that she was, and in another he knew in his heart of hearts that this was something you just don't get over. It was something that was going to be with her forever in one way or another. The fact is you can't just get over being shot; you only learn how to deal with it.

"Can I sit?" Castle asked casually trying not to crowd her.

"Sure Castle." She said. Kate didn't look at him; she left her head resting in her hands that were currently propped up on her knees.

"Headache?"

"Yeah among other things."

"You look like you could use some sleep."

"I could, I could use a lot of things but that doesn't mean I am going to get them." She said bitterly.

"Maybe you could if you let me help you." He suggested.

"Help me? No one can help me Castle."

"You don't know that, you haven't even let me try yet. Besides if I can't help you at least I can clean this cabin before your father's sees the mess you have made, and maybe cook you something to eat." He offered.

"Castle, I am too tired to argue." Kate said.

"Then don't argue for once in your life." He replied.

He couldn't see her face, she was still hiding it in her hands, but he could tell she was smiling. He could see the sides of her cheek moving up in a half attempt to smile. Kate sighed and he knew he had won this round. He stood up from the couch and stopped right in front of Kate.

"Come on." Castle said as he took her hand that was resting on her leg. Kate uncovered her face for the first time since they started talking. She wanted to be mad at him, she wanted to yell at him to go the hell away and let her deal with her problems alone. But when she looked up and was met with his blue eyes there wasn't a part of her that had the heart to tell him to leave.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I am not going anywhere; you are going to bed to sleep. And while you sleep I am going to clean this place up and find something for dinner." Castle explained.

"You know if I wasn't so tired I would protest this."

"I am sure you would. Now go sleep." He ordered her.

Kate walked in the bedroom of the cabin and shut the door behind her. She lay across the bed without even bothering to get under the blanket. Why bother sleep never last long, she thought to herself.

Once Castle heard the click of the bedroom door he sat out on his mission of getting things in order for Kate. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, so many things he wanted to know, but right now he knew was not the time. He didn't want to push her all he wanted was to simply be there for her and for her to know that if she needed someone he could be that someone for her.

Castle didn't even notice the time until he heard the soft whimpers of Kate coming from her room. He made his way to her door and knocked softly, "Beckett" He called to her, there was no answer. "Kate" He tired again, still nothing.

He stood there and waited for her, but all he heard was her crying. "She is going to kill me for this one" he said to himself before he opened her bedroom door. Kate was lying in the middle of the bed, her back facing the door to which Castle had just entered.

He sat down beside her on the bed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Beckett."

With that she bolted straight up out of the bed completely. Her eyes were wide with fear and horror; she clearly didn't know where she was or what had just happened. Her breathing was labored, and the trembling of her hands when she ran them through her hair did not go unnoticed by Castle.

"Hey it was just a dream." Castle said trying to calm his frantic partner down.

Kate didn't say anything she just stormed out of the bedroom.

"Kate are you ok?" he asked following after her.

"What do you think Castle? Do I look ok to you? What do you want me to say?"

"Whoa! Kate, I don't want you to say anything I just want you to calm down."

"I wish I could." She said as she sat down on couch. She hid her face in her hands and she tried not to cry in front of him.

"You can. Its ok Kate to fall apart, its ok you don't have to be strong all the time." He said sitting beside her.

"Why are you even here? You shouldn't see me like this, no one should."

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone you cried." Castle said rubbing his hand gently over her back as he tried to help her calm down.

Kate laughed through her tears, only Castle had the affect on her. Only he could make her smile when her whole world was crashing down around her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will this ever end? Will I ever be me again?" She asked.

"I am sure it will Kate, and you are still you." Castle said.

"No I am not. I am a mess Castle a freaking mess."

"A beautiful mess." He replied.

"There is nothing beautiful about me now. Everything that I was, everything I stood for is gone. That sniper took it all away from me."

"Nothing is ever lost until the day we stop fighting for it. So we are going to do what we do best and fight for it. You can get through this Kate I promise you." Castle said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am not giving up on you, and you know when I get my mind set to something I always find away to get what I want." He explained.

Kate turned her head to the left to look at man sitting beside her. How did he change so much in four years? How had she not seen all of this before? There was so much more to him then she has ever noticed, there is another side to him, a softer loving side that he has never let show. But why was he showing it now? Was it friendship, love or something else entirely she wondered.

Castle glanced down at his watch, it was just after 6 now and he knew Kate must be hungry. She looked like she had lost so much weight since her shooting, and he could hear her stomach growling from where he sat.

"You hungry?" He asked.

She nodded her head, and faked a smile. "I was going to cook dinner but you don't have much to choose from to cook. So is there somewhere here to eat at?" He asked.

"There is a diner in town not far from here." She said.

"Alright, why don't you go get changed and I will buy us some dinner." Castle suggested.

"Ok." Kate whispered.

Castle watched as Kate disappeared into her room. Kate stood in front of the mirror on the back of the door. It was terrifying her reflection; she barley recognized herself these days. She sighed and grabbed the bottom of the shirt she had been wearing and pulled it over her head. Then she saw it, the bandage that was still covering her soon to be scar. She has seen the bandaged and the wound several dozen times and every time she saw it the sight of it still made her sick. The thought of how she got the scar still fresh in her mind. She turned her back on the mirror getting back to the task at hand of finding something clean to wear out tonight. Her hands trembled as she fumbled through her closet trying to decide on something. Kate had decided to wear a simple purple long sleeved button down dress shirt; it was one of her favorites to be honest.

When Kate finally emerged from the bedroom fifteen minuets later she looked more like the Kate that Castle was use to seeing. She had on a pair of jeans, her purple button down shirt, and her hair was brushed and fell loosely on her shoulders.

"There she is, there is my partner. Now come on woman I am starving." Castle said.

"Some things never change." She said as the two of them made their way to the front door.

Castle drove, with the help of Kate's offered directions on to where the diner was. She sat silently looking out the window never speaking until it was time to tell Castle a turn to take. Castle knew something was bothering her, he could practically feel the tension radiating from her body.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked Kate.

Kate never turning to face him said, "This is the first time I have gone out since I have been here."

"Hey if you don't feel up to eating out we can just order something and take it back with us." He offered.

"I need to do this. It was only a matter of days before I had to go in to town for groceries anyway."

"Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know, but there is only way to find out." Kate said.

When they pulled up outside of the place called "Angie's" Castle turned the car off. He waited silently as he watched Kate gathering her confidence and courage to leave the car. Kate reached for the handle of the car and step out to the world outside. Castle moved quickly and before she had shut the door back he was at her side.

She took comfort in the fact he was there with her. She liked the idea of not having to do this alone, but she would never admit that to him. Kate turned and looked to Castle, he nodded his head and with that the two of them made their way to the entrance of the building.

The bell on the door dinged as it announced the arrival of their two newest customers. Kate looked around taking inventory of the area in ten seconds flat. "Want to sit there?" Castle asked pointing to a small table in the back right corner. Kate nodded her head as she made her way in the direction of the table Castle had suggested.

Kate sat on the side where she could see everyone that entered and exited the building. Castle pulled out the menu and instantly started looking over his options for tonight. Kate however didn't seem the least bit interested in the menu she was more concerned with the people surrounding them.

"I was thinking about having the bacon cheeseburger what about you?" Castle asked. He looked up to Kate and noticed she was deep in thought. He couldn't help but wonder what was preoccupying the detective's mind.

It took Kate a minute to realize Castle had asked her something. "Uh? what?" Kate asked taking her attention a way from the door and looking at Castle.

"Bacon cheeseburger, what do you want?" He tried again now that he had her attention.

"Oh right, um just an order of fries and a chocolate shake is fine." She said.

"You sure that is all you want? You have to be starving by now."

"Yeah I am sure. I can't each much right now." Kate held her head down looking at the table "It makes me sick most of the time trying to eat." She said somewhat embarrassed.

Castle's heart instantly broke for her, "Sorry" he replied.

"Its ok I am learning to get use to it. Besides it wont be this way forever, its slowly getting better." She explained.

The two of them placed their orders and spent most of the meal in comfortable silence.

When a waitress in the back dropped a stack of plates, Kate nearly knocked the table over she jumped so fast. When she realized it was just a stack of plates that had been dropped she stood from the table and made her way to the front door.

"Beckett. Kate." Castle called after her but she just kept walking until she had left the building completely.

Castle quickly paid for their meals and made his way after her. When he made it outside to his relief he found her immediately. She was standing leaning against the passenger side of the car.

"There you are." Castle said as he made his way to stand beside her.

"Castle, I thought that…"

"I know, its ok Kate, I know." He said.

"Why does this keep happening? Everywhere I go, everything I do all comes back to the damn shooting?" She said trying to fight off her tears.

"It's natural to be afraid Kate, after everything that has happened to you, you have earned that right to be afraid."

"But what happens when the fear controls you?" She questioned.

"You don't let it, fear is a normal part of who we are we just have to learn to put in perspective." Castle replied.

"Can we just go back to the cabin now?" Kate asked.

"Of course we can." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all 90 follows on this story it's amazing to get receive so many. Hope everyone is doing well and enjoy the next chapter. **

By the time they had made it back to the cabin the sky was radiating with beautiful pinks and orange as the last traces of the day faded into the night.

"Were you planning on staying here with me?" Kate questioned. She took her jacket off and tossed it on the back of the sofa.

"Yeah, unless you're kicking me out or something." He joked.

"You can stay Castle. I will show you to the other room." Kate said.

"Thanks."

Castle followed Kate down the narrow hallway of the cabin. Until now, he really never took a good look at the place. It was a small two bedroom cabin. When you entered the front door it came into the living room that had a fireplace, a sofa, and two ugly green and red striped chairs that Castle could have only imagined her dad picked out. Off to the left side was Kate's room and through her room was her bathroom. If you went to the right it went to the kitchen, and through the kitchen was the back door that led to the porch with the swing on it. The hallway started at the side of Kate's room and led to where the second bathroom and bedroom were located.

"This is the other bathroom." Kate said pointing to the first door they came to. "And this is the other room." Kate explained as she opened the door. The two of them entered the room together; Kate stood there silently while Castle looked around the room. There were a pale shade of purple curtains hanging from the window, on the dresser sitting next to the mirror was a tiny pink teddy bear holding a heart that said 'princess' on it.

"I take it this was your room?" Castle asked pointing to the teddy bear. Kate laughed.

"Yeah, this was my room when we stayed here. My dad won that bear for me at a fair the summer before my mom died." She explained.

Castle sat his bag down on the bed; he reached out and picked up a picture frame off the night stand. In the picture he recognized Kate's dad right away. Jim was sitting in front of a Christmas tree with his arm around Kate's mom who was holding a tiny girl in her lap. The little girl had on a white dress that was trimmed in red, and matching red hair bow in her hair.

"Is this baby Beckett?" Castle asked turning the picture frame so she could see it.

"I was almost two in the picture." Kate said.

"You have a beautiful family." He said setting the frame back down to where it was originally at.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back to those days. Before my mom was murdered, before my dad almost drank himself to death, before I was shot." She whispered the last part, if Castle hadn't been standing as close to her as he was he wouldn't have heard it.

"At least you have happy memories to hold onto. That is more then some have." Castle said.

"Castle I am so sorry" she said when she remembered he didn't even know who his own father was.

"Don't be."

"I am going to go now, good night Castle." Kate said.

"Good night Kate." Castle said.

Kate walked out of her old room and shut the door behind her. She leaned her back against the wood of the door, and sighed. Shit, she prayed she could get through the night.

Kate made her way to her room and decided that she would rather attempt to read then sleep. She crawled up in her bed, got under her blanket and pulled out her latest book of choice. Of course it was one of Castle's books. She always loved reading his books, she loved the way he wrote about her, the way he saw her. It was refreshing to see herself through his eyes. "Sometimes the hardest things in life, are the things worth doing" That was the last thing she remembered before drifting off.

_The gun shots echoed out and she fell to the ground. She felt the impact of hitting the ground, the felt the warm sticky liquid as it came rushing out of her chest, and in that instant she knew she had been shot. She just knew she was going to die. Her vision was blurry, but not so blurry that she couldn't see Castle above her. She could feel his hand cradling the back of her head keeping it off the ground. She could feel his other hand at her waist. _

"_Kate, Kate look at me, Kate I love you." He whispered to her right before her world turned black. _

Kate sat up in her bed looking around the room. "Just a dream Kate" she said into the darkness of her room.

Kate kicked the covers off her and climbed out of her bed. She made her way towards the kitchen. She knew she couldn't risk falling asleep again, because the second she closed her weary eyes was the second the horror of that day would come back to haunt her again. She switched the small lamp on that was sitting on the coffee table at the end out the couch.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Castle asked from his place on the farthest end of the couch

"Jesus Castle." Kate said. She rested her hand over her heart like she had nearly just had a heart attack.

"Hey I am sorry"

Kate moved her hand from her chest, "Its ok, it's not your fault I am always on edge."

"Yeah but I should have known better." Castle said.

Kate shrugged her shoulders and she sat down directly beside him.

"You know why I can't sleep, so tell me what is that has you wide awake in the middle of the night?" She questioned.

"Same reason you are awake."

"You are awake because you dreamed you got shot again?" Kate asked.

"No. I am awake because I have the same nightmare I have had ever since the day you were shot."

"Tell me about it." Kate says.

"Kate, I don't know if…"

"I can feel the sting of the bullet as it burns into my chest. I feel the ground at my back, and I just know…I just know I am going to die. I see you there with me, your blurry but I can still tell its you and then darkness." Kate explained.

"I watch you die in my arms every time I close my eyes, and there is nothing I can do to stop it." He whispers.

"Castle, I…"

"Don't just don't please Kate, not tonight. Tonight let's just sit here and watch a movie and keep away the nightmares together." Castle suggested.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Ok." Castle said.

Castle grabbed the remote off the table he had his feet propped up on. "Do you want to choose?" He asked.

"No, just don't pick a horror movie I see enough of that in real life."

"Tell me about it." Castle agreed.

**A/N: In the next few chapters you will see Castle and Beckett relationship start to shift, this in my own version of how they will end up together before the events of Always and her return to work. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOW!108 follows thank you all so much! **

It wasn't until Castle's neck started hurting that he woke up that morning. He yawned and looked around the room trying to remember last night. He looked down to his left to find Kate with her head laying on his shoulder, she had one arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Ok well this is certainly not what he was expecting to wake up to this morning. But he sure didn't mind having the warm body of Katherine Beckett pressed into his side.

She looked so peaceful sleeping there by his side. Her face was relaxed, her breathing was even, and he could tell she was somewhere happy in her dreams. Was he the reason? He could only hope that was the case. Castle had planned to make them coffee and breakfast but there was no way in hell he would risk waking this sleeping angel. Lord knows she needed the rest. About that time much to his disappointment Beckett started to stir. He was prepared to wake her from her nightmare, but the nightmare never came. She yawned and looked up just in time to catch Castle looking down at her.

"You slept." Castle said.

Kate sat up; she looked at the clock above the fireplace. "Wow, almost five hours of sleep without a nightmare." Kate yawned.

"How about I make some coffee and breakfast?"

"That sounds good." Kate said. Kate yawned again and slowly stood from the couch. She stretched her right arm out, the arm she had spent the night sleeping on. It was stiff and sore, but completely worth every second of the soreness she was feeling now to finally get some much needed sleep.

"You ok?" Castle asked watching Kate.

"Yeah, just sore from sleeping on you." She said with a smile.

"Well next time we should use the bed." He joked.

Kate smiled, and that was the first real smile Castle has seen from her since his arrival. He could tell this wasn't faked or forced because when she laughed, when she really laughed you could see it in her eyes. "And on that note I am going to get dressed." Kate said.

"Why? I like you like this." He said tugging on the bottom of her baggy shirt she was wearing. Kate rolled her eyes before she turned and headed to her room. Kate didn't know what happened in the past few hours, but she felt some thing, some thing she hasn't felt since her shooting. She was happy, and he was the reason. Maybe he could help her get past this, she thought to herself. Kate had always been so guarded, always kept walls around her heart. Every since she lost her mother she had always been convinced that everyone she loves will leave her. Love! Did she really just think about loving Castle?

Everything around her was starting change. Her life, her feelings, but why now? Maybe it was time for her to give love another chance. Maybe it was time to take down the last barriers around her heart and let someone in. But what if she let him and he didn't like what he saw? Would he reject her? Would he want to love her the way she wanted to love him? Kate sighed, "I am damaged goods and no one wants that." She mumbled to herself.

"Beckett, food is ready." Castle shouted from the kitchen.

Kate hadn't realized she had spent so much time in her room lost in her own thoughts, until he called for her. It took her about another three minutes to dress before she rejoined Castle for breakfast.

"Mmm. Something smells good." Kate said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes, coffee and some eggs it was the best I could do with what you had." He explained.

"It's perfect." She said sitting down at the table.

"I don't know what you have planed for today but may I suggest we go to town and get some groceries so we don't starve."

"I think I can handle that. Maybe."

"Hey you are not alone; I am here to help you with whatever you need. We are going to get past this Kate. You can do anything. You are wonder woman." Castle said.

Castle titled his head to left and smiled at Beckett. "Stop it, or I will shot you." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Stop what?" He asked with fake innocence.

"Imagining me dressed like wonder woman."

"Can I ask you something?" Castle asked as he handed Kate her plate.

"Sure."

"What have you been doing up here? Last night you said you hadn't been out since you have been here. It's been 9 days since you got here, you haven't gotten groceries so what do you do?" He asked.

"Up until the past three days nothing. When I first got here I was still so sore, and so out of it I didn't do anything. I lay around most of the time. It took everything I had just to get out of bed in the morning. Getting dressed was a chore, everything hurt when I tried to lift my arms. It still does sometimes. Every day got a little easier to move. So I started reading, watching movies, other then that nothing." She explained.

"Is it still hard getting around now?" Castle asked.

"Sometimes I move to fast or in the wrong way and it pulls the scar." Kate raised her hand to her left side and placed it flat just where her surgical incision had been made to save her life. "This one hurts worse then the bullet wound." She explained.

Kate took a bite of her food, then paused looking to Castle. "I can hear you thinking from over here Beckett."

"I was just wondering about something."

"What?"

"First how did you find me, and second how did you know Josh wouldn't be here with me?" Kate asked. Castle smirked he knew this was going to come up sooner or later. Honestly he kind of expected it the second he showed up on her door step.

"I knew you were staying at your dad's cabin I just didn't know where it was. So with some bribing and much aggravation I got the boys to help me look into the property your dad owned which led me here." He said. Castle took a sip of his coffee and he waited and watched for Kate's reaction.

"You did a search on my dad? I am impressed." Kate said with a smile.

"And as for Josh, I knew he wasn't here because I know you. I knew you would never let be here at a time like this, I knew you would push him away." Castle said.

"Lanie told you didn't she?"

"That too. She told me he left for Haiti four days after you were let out of the hospital." He said with a smile.

"And after that?" Kate asked.

"She didn't tell me anything and I didn't ask."

"He was hovering over me like I was a child. I know I was shot and he was Dr so I am sure it was just his natural reaction. He treated me like his patient instead of his girlfriend. I just couldn't handle it. I could barely deal with myself let alone someone else." She admitted. The room fell silent. It was more then she could take,"So how about we try and go get those groceries you were talking about?" Kate asked.

"Sounds good, I will clean up in here while you get ready."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know."

"Hey Castle." Kate called before leaving the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Always." He replied.

**A/N: After asked how Castle knew about her and Josh I decided to write this one in to explain some questions you all were having. Hope this helps explain better. Please leave a review if you have the time. **


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about two hours now since Castle and Beckett left the cabin and ventured out into the town. Castle watched her closely as they walked up and down the streets of the small main town they were in. It was truly beautiful here this time of year. Everywhere you looked the trees were decorated with magnificent shades of red and yellow leaves as they announced the arrival of fall.

"I had forgotten how beautiful this place was in the fall." Kate said. Castle watched her curiously. She was a sight to see today. She had on nothing more then a pair of blue jeans with a white sweater; she had her hair down with a black hair clip that held the sides back in place. She was breathtaking.

"It's breathtaking." He said with his eyes still on her, he wasn't referring to the signs of fall that Kate was talking about, he was talking about the beauty walking by his side.

"I haven't spent a fall up her since I was 18 Castle." Kate admitted.

"Why not?" Castle asked even though he suspected he knew the answer.

"After my mom, my dad came here all the time. He would disappear for weeks at time. He took her death hard. That is when he started drinking, he would come here to drink, and cry, and I guess in someway to remember my mom she loved it here." Kate explained.

"What about you?" He asked

"I spent my 18th birthday with my mom here. I felt like it died it with her. It felt like I had to leave it behind to be able to move on." Kate admitted.

"So what made you come back now after all these years?"

"I didn't want to be around anyone. I didn't want Lanie, my dad, or you to stop by everyday and watch me fall apart. I know how hard it is to watch someone spiral out of control and there is nothing you can do about it. I didn't want to put my friends and family through that. When I was at home the first few days after I had been let out of the hospital every noise I heard I panicked, I kept all the windows and blinds shut, I was terrified of everything. I had to find myself again; I had to come to terms with what happened that day. All of it." Kate explained.

Kate reached out and grabbed Castle's arms to stop them from the leisurely stroll they were on. They paused in front of a small bakery. Kate smiled, "Come on." She said as she led him into the bakery.

When they entered the bakery they were over taken by the wonderful smells of fresh baked bread, there were cupcakes, cakes, brownies and all other kind of delicious items held hostage behind the glass of the display cases.

"Can I help you?" The older man said as he walked out of the back, wiping the flour off his hands onto his apron.

Castle pointed to Kate who had her back to the man. "It was her idea I am just along for the ride."

"I was going to get us some fresh bread for dinner." Kate said turning around to face Castle and the man.

"Katie?" The older man asked looking Kate over.

Kate smiled, "Oh my god Mr. James I didn't know you were still around here. Last I heard you moved to New Jersey." She said moving forward to hug the older man.

"Lizzie and I did. It only lasted about two years before she was home sick and wanted to come back home. So here we are."

"Oh um I am sorry Mr. James this is Richard Castle." Kate said introducing the two men. Castle wondered briefly why she hadn't introduced them as partners like she usually did. Was there something behind this? Did she not want to deal with work related stuff right now?

"Nice to meet you, my daughter loves your books. She is actually reading Heat Wave right now." James said.

"Katie, tell me sweetheart is your dad with you on this trip? I haven't seen the two of you together since…well it's been a long time." James said.

"No, he is back in the city."

James was bagging the fresh loaf of French bread for Kate, he turned is back to the partners then asked, "What brings you to these parts Katie? Last time I saw you were 18 years old."

"I am um…I got.."

Castle jumped in when he saw Kate begin to panic. "She had two weeks vacation from work so she wanted to show me where she grew up at. I am not much on the country life and Kate here wanted a chance to convince me to change my mind." Castle explained.

Kate smiled at Castle and mouthed him a silent "Thank you".

Castle nodded his head, "So you two are together then? That explains the books." He said.

James turned around and Castle moved closer to Kate draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah we are." Kate replied trying to avoid any further questions from him.

"Well then you two enjoy your stay." He said as he handed the bagged bread to Castle. "It was great to see you again Katie you're a spitting image of your mother." He said.

With that the two of them turned and left the bakery.

"Are you ok?" Castle asked once they were outside. Castle removed his arm from her shoulder once they were clear from the baker's sight. He backed away from Kate giving her some space so that she didn't feel crowded and overwhelmed.

"Yeah, I just…I wasn't expecting that." She said as the leaned against the side of the brick wall. She twisted her mom's ring on the chain on her necklace back and forth with out even realizing she was doing it.

"Its alright, I got your back." He said trying to make her smile. Kate exhaled, "I know you do." She said.

"You look kind of beat why don't we head back now. You can get a nap in while I make dinner." Castle suggested.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She questioned.

"Well the way I see it is, you let me follow you around and annoy you all the time, so the least I can do is feed you." He said with that smirk that made her weak in the knees.

"Sounds like a fair trade." She said.

"Come on lets go." Castle replied.

**A/N: Thank you for everyone support on this story its means so much to me. The Castle Fandom is the best. **


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take them long to make it back to the cabin. Once they did Kate was literally exhausted. This is the most she has done since she had been out of the hospital. They pulled the car into the gravel road and killed the engine. Kate made her way around to the trunk of the car to help Castle with the groceries they had purchased today. Kate reached for the first bag, but Castle's hand closed around her wrist before she could make it to the bag.

"If you think I am letting you carry anything in the house you're wrong." He replied.

"Castle, you can't bring all this in alone it will take you three trips."

"I don't care if it takes ten you don't need to do it."

"Castle.." 

"Look, if you really insist on helping then take this." Castle said as he grabbed the loaf of French bread and handed it over to Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes at her partner as she took the bread from him. She did as he ordered and went inside the cabin. Why the hell am I taking orders? She thought to herself as she laid the bread down on the counter.

About ten minuets later Castle had all the bags brought into the kitchen.

Kate started going through a few of the bags that he sat on the table and sorted them out into their proper cabinets. Castle made work on the heavier items. Castle noticed on the third pass by him that Kate was starting to move slower. He watched her when she went for the cabinet right above the stove. He walked up behind her and reached over her taking the cooking oil from her hands. "I got this."

"Castle I can do it."

"You really think I can't tell by the way you are moving that you are in pain. Go rest, or sit down, let me do this Kate." Kate gave in and handed the bottle over to him. She really should have protested but her side was killing her.

Kate decided she would try the sleep again, while Castle finished in the kitchen. She went to her room and stretched out on the bed. It didn't take her long before she felt herself drifting off. Kate yawned and that was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep.

Castle finished in the kitchen about ten minuets after Kate had walked off. He had planned on cooking some chicken Alfredo and garlic bread for them. He hadn't got far on preparation for dinner when he heard Kate cry out for him. Instantly he dropped what he was doing and rushed to her bedroom door.

"Kate." He rushed through the door without giving it a second thought this time. Kate was laying on her side, her knees curled up damn near to her chest.

"Kate." He said reaching out to her. She opened her eyes and before she could even try and stop it she was in tears. "Hey, hey, it's ok it was only a dream." Castle said sitting down next to her.

Kate sat up on the bed turning her back away from him.

"Kate." He tried.

She shook her head no, but Castle knew how fragile she was right now. Taking the chance he reached out, grabbed her shoulders and brought her body to lean back against his chest. "I got you Kate. I got you. Let go." He whispered to her. Kate didn't fight it; she didn't say anything as she let Castle hold her while she cried.

He didn't know long had passed, he didn't care, he just held her as she let it go. She let go of everything that had been building up inside of her, her fear, her doubts everything. At one point Castle didn't know if she would ever stop. Finally her body began to relax against him and the once violent sobs were nothing more then slight tremors that wracked through her body occasionally. The room fell silent and nothing else could be heard, but the sounds of her calm now steady breathing.

Castle looked down to see that Kate gone to sleep in his arms. He wondered how long it had been since she slept through the night. Gently he moved so he could lay Kate down on her bed. Once she was laying on her left side, Castle reached over and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Castle turned to walk off, but Kate with her quick reflexes reached out and snatched his wrist. He was shocked by the sudden move she had made.

"Stay" She whispered.

Castle looked down to the tired hazel eyes of Kate. He saw the brief flash of fear in her eyes as she wondered if he would reject her. Castle didn't ask why, he didn't ask her if she was sure, he sat down on the bed beside her and lay back against the head board. Kate hesitated on what her next move would be. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't know if he would too. Castle smiled as he understood her silent hesitation, he reached his arm around her shoulder "Come here" he said. That was all the encouraging she needed before she moved in to his arms.

She laid her head down on his chest, and rested one hand on his stomach. Castle wasn't sure what had prompted Kate to ask him to stay, he didn't know where her sudden courage was coming from, but he was thankful for it. He wanted more then anything to help her through this. He hated watching her hurt; watching his once brave fearless partner be so afraid terrified him. Castle could tell Kate was tense by the way her body was laying against his own. "Its ok sleep, I have got you." He said to her. Castle gently started rubbing her lower back.

After about the fourth time of his hands movement across her back he could feel her start to relax against. "What if the nightmares come back?" She asked.

"Then I will chase them away." He said.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for all the kind words on the last chapter. I really appreciate each and every one of you taking your time to read this.**


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take long for Kate to fall asleep in Castle's arms. Castle watched her for the longest time while she slept soundly against him. Castle had always wondered how this would feel like to fall asleep at her side every night. He loved her there was no doubt about that. So many times he had wanted to tell her this, to show her this but he always lost his nerve, or something got in their way. They were here in the middle of the woods far away from the life they left behind them temporarily in the city. No one was here to stop him now. Was she ready to hear it? Would she run?

This time here with her as been a dream come true, well except the part where she is recovering from nearly dying. She needed to know how he felt, he owed her that much. But what was the risk of sharing his heart with her? What if she didn't feel the same way and it ruined things between them? Would she ever trust him again the way she trust him now? Was there any chance that even a small part of her felt something for him?

"Sweet dreams Kate." He whispered to her. He placed a gentle kiss by her temple, grabbed the blanket and covered them up.

The aggravating buzz of Castle's phone on the nightstand woke him late that afternoon. He opened his eyes to find his head was resting on the top of Kate's head. Her arm was slung completely over him one of her legs were tangled with his. He glanced over to see who it was that was disturbing his peaceful state. Gina, the hell with that he thought to himself as he dismissed the call and ended the intrusive noise. Castle couldn't fall back to sleep after his phone rudely woke him, so he just sat there holding Kate in his arms until she was ready to wake.

Almost an hour later Kate finally opened her eyes to be greeted with the most gorgeous blue eyes looking down on her.

"Hi" She said shyly.

"Hi" He responded as he reached out tucking her hair behind her ear. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"That is the best I have slept since I have been out of the hospital." She said. She made no attempt to get up she just stayed there wrapped up in her blanket and Castle.

"Do you want to have dinner or sleep some more?" Castle asked her.

"Both sound good. Only thing with dinner is it involves me moving." She said with a laugh.

"It doesn't have too. I can make something and bring it in here for you." Castle suggested.

"You would really go through all the trouble for me?"

"I would do anything for you." He said before he realized what he said the words had already left his mouth.

Kate smiled awkwardly, "I have never had anyone make me breakfast or dinner in bed before."

"Really?"

"Really" Kate said.

"Well in that case you have to stay here so we can fix that." Castle said.

"What am I suppose to do while I wait?" She asked.

"Well that is the point you to stay in bed, and relax."

"Ok." Kate said.

"Good, now I shall return with dinner shortly." He said.

Castle made his way into the kitchen to happily make dinner for her. He couldn't believe that no one had ever done anything like this for this amazing woman. What the hell is wrong with men? With a smile on his face he started work on dinner for two.

Almost an hour later Castle returned with their meals for the night.

Castle settled back down on the bed next to Kate. "Feel better?" He asked when he realized she had taken a shower.

"Much." She said sitting up in the bed. She reached out taking the plate that Castle offered her. "This looks so good Castle."

"Wait till you taste it." He said with a proud smile.

Kate didn't waste any time before grabbing her fork and diving into the meal her wonderful partner had prepared for them. "Mmm, my God Castle, this is amazing."

"Glad you approve." He said.

He loved the way she was downing the food he had made for her. Was it really that good he wondered or was she just starving? Castle was very pleased with himself at the very pleased sounds coming from Kate as she enjoyed her dinner.

Once Kate had cleared nearly half her plate she declared she was full. "That is the most I have seen you eat since I have been here." He said taking the plate from her.

"It's the most I have eaten in a month." She said.

"I guess I am going to have to cook for you more often then." He said gathering the remainder of their dishes.

"I guess so." She said.

When he came back to the bed room he found Kate standing by the window. He could tell she was deep in thought about something, the far off look in her eyes and the way she bit her bottom lip gave her away easily.

"What are you looking at?" Castle asked. He moved as close to her as possible without their bodies touching. Kate closed her eyes briefly when she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Look" Kate said as she pointed off into the distance. Castle turned his attention to where she was pointing and that was when he noticed it. Just over the top of the trees you could see the lights.

"What is it?" He asked.

Kate smiled, "The fall fair. I haven't been to one since…"

"Let's go then."

"Castle we are adults."

"And? Why can't we go?" He asked. "No one from the 12th is here Kate it's ok to have fun."

"Fine, but only if you buy me a funnel cake."

"If you are ready before eight I will give you 2 funnel cakes and cotton candy." He said.

"Is this how you bribe Alexis to do things for you?" Kate asked with a smile.

"No, its how she bribes me."

"Now that I believe." She said.

"Hurry up woman and get ready."

"As soon as you get out I will." She quipped back.

"I am going." Castle said.

Castle loved the sassy Beckett he was seeing tonight. It was Beckett before the shooting, before she lost herself. He smiled to himself knowing that deep down she was going to be just fine.

"Did I make it in time?" She asked as she walked out of the bedroom. Castle turned to say something smart ass, but when he saw her all coherent thoughts he had were gone. She was wearing black jeans, a red sweeter and her favorite leather jacket. Castle nodded his head yes.

"Shall we?" Castle said as he opened the door for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am really not sure about the month or time period that Beckett was shot in so if this month or time in my story is different sorry. Hope you all enjoy the chapter anyways. Thank you for the 151 follows, 44 faves and the reviews I enjoy reading them. **

The lights from the rides at the fair lit up the back drop of the October sky. It was starting to get colder now this time of year after the sun had set. This was her favorite time of year. The end of the summer, the last of the swimming days gone. Now came the days of camping and sitting around the fireplace in the evenings. These were the days she loved the best.

"Shall we?" Castle asked offering his arm to Beckett. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "Why not" she replied.

Castle watched her face in amazement as they made their way closer to the fair. To see the look on her face right now in this very moment he wouldn't trade it for the world. She was so care free and happy. Did she know she was she was this gorgeous when she was happy? He thought to himself. Seeing this side of her was something he would never forget. She was her, she was Kate not Beckett and for the first time Castle could see her in a whole new light.

"I can feel you staring at me, its rude stop it." She joked when she turned to meet his eyes. Good Lord this woman was his weakness, with her hair down and her nose scrunched up when she smiled. He was in deep and there was no going back now, not that he actually wanted to go back to a time before he knew or loved this woman.

"I can't help it you're adorable like this." He said.

Kate bit her bottom lip and quickly looked away from his gaze, "Come on you owe me a funnel cake."

"Actually, if memory serves I owe you two funnel cakes and cotton candy if you think you're up for all that."

"Guess you will have to find out Castle." She said as she let go of his arm and started to walk off. Castle stood there momentarily frozen by everything that was going on with them. Kate had only made it about three feet away from him when she stopped. She turned to face him, both hands on her hips she asked, "Are you coming Castle?"

Castle caught up to Kate, "If you thought you could get rid of me that easy you were wrong."

"Good." She said.

The two of them mingled their way into the crowd of people that had showed up tonight for the fair.

"So what do you usually do when you come to the fair? Most of these rides look like they would make me sick." Castle said.

"When we came to the fair it wasn't about ridding the rides, it was just about being here. Taking in everything, the lights, the crappy music, the greasy food, and the games were always fun especially when my dad won stuff for me." She said.

Castle look around then he spotted a game he knew he was good at for a fact. It was one the only game he could ever win anything at for Alexis when he used to take her years ago.

"Then let me win something for you." He said. The two of them made their way over to the game of Castle's choice. Kate didn't say a word, she stood by his side and watched as he popped the four balloons with the darts and was declared a winner.

"Congratulations sir, you won pick your prize." The man said.

Castle turned to Kate, "What would you like to have?" Castle asked Kate.

"Chose for me" She suggested.

"Let's go with the unicorn." Castle said. The man retrieved the stuffed animal he had requested and handed it over to Castle. He walked away from the game and over to where Kate was waiting for him.

"Here you go." He said handing the white, green and purple unicorn to Kate.

"Thank you." She said accepting the prize. "Here I was expecting you to go with giant bear." She joked.

"The giant bear is for normal girls."

"And what am I then?" She asked.

"Magical. That is why you get a magical creature." He said.

"You do know there are no such things as unicorns don't you?" She asked.

"Maybe there are, and they are just too rare and to beautiful to find. Maybe they're lost in the crowd with all the normal horses and haven't found their wings yet." Castle said.

"I thought Pegasus had wings not a unicorn?" Kate asked.

"I am impressed you knew that." Castle said.

Kate smiled, "Castle, thank you it's beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Castle"

"Yes"

"Can we have the funnel cake now?"

He laughed, "Come on lets go find you one" he said taking her by the wrist and leading her through the crowd.

They stood in line for what seemed to be hours. Kate reached over grabbing her side.

"Hey you ok?"

"It's pulling" She said.

"Why don't you go sit down over there and wait for me."

"Thanks." Kate said.

6 people later Castle finally had what he wanted and was headed over to where Kate was waiting for him.

"Sorry it took so long." He said sitting down beside her with a tray full of stuff.

"Good Lord Castle" she said taking in all the stuff on the tray. He had two funnel cakes, cotton candy, two drinks, and French fries.

"I didn't know what you wanted."

"So you bought me the whole store?" She asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

When the two of them were done with verity of items Castle had brought them he felt like it was time for him to get her back to the cabin so she could rest.

"How about we head back now so you can get some rest?" He suggested.

"There is one more thing I want to do first." She said.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"Follow me." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

A few moments later they were standing at the bottom of the Ferris wheel. "You are not scared of heights are you Castle?"

"No." He replied.

"Good" She said.

The view from here was incredible; you could see the whole town lit up from here. This is what Kate imagined the view from Heaven must look like to the angels that looked down over the living. The silence between them was overwhelming, and there was something there, something the two of them shared that no one else in her life ever came close to. She was comfortable with him, sharing things with him that she had never told anyone else before. She wasn't afraid to let him see sides of her she had tried to keep hidden. Kate didn't know why or how, but it happened. She had fallen in love with Richard Castle.

"This was her favorite thing to do when we came to the fair." Kate said.

"Your mom?"

Kate nodded. "The last time I sat with her on one of these we were talking about my plan to go to law school when I graduated. 11 months later she was murdered. When.. when I got shot all I could think of was what I was leaving behind. An unfinished life, a life with regrets, I don't want that anymore. I don't want to take anything for granted Castle." She explained.

"What do you want?" Castle asked.

"You Castle, just you." She said. She held her breath after the words left her mouth. She waited for him to shut her down, to turn her away like everyone always did. But the words never came the rejection never happened. Castle reached over and took her hand in his. He reached out cupping her cheek gently; he leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet against his. She was all he had ever dreamed about and more and now all his dreams were coming true. He pulled back after only a few seconds. Her eyes were wide and filled a happiness he hasn't seen reflecting there in quite sometime now. Looking into her eyes was…well it was like coming home, it was everything. It didn't matter how he tried to explain it or what words he tried to use; the truth was there were no words to explain this. Some moments in life are ordinary and some extraordinary this one was definitely going down in the book of things he would never forget.

"You have me Kate, you always have since the day I met you." He said.

Neither one of them was sure what to say on the ride back to the cabin, but their hands never detangled. Her eyes barley left his as he drove them back home. His eyes glanced over at her every chance he got. A part of him was almost sure he was still dreaming, still laying in that bed next to her. He had to keep taking the chance and squeezing her hand or gently touching her knee to make sure she was in fact real and he was awake.

"How about I make a fire?" Castle suggested when they entered the living room.

"Sounds nice" Kate said as she shed her leather jacket.

Kate sat on the sofa why she watched Castle moving around the room preparing the fire. When Castle had the fire going to his satisfaction, he sat down on the floor with his back leaned against one of the ugly chairs he had despised since the first day he had laid eyes on them.

"Come here" He said as he reached his hand out to her. She stood and moved over to him. Carefully she settled herself down on the ground between his legs until she was nestled safely against him. Castle wrapped both his arms around her waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Castle asked.

"Yeah" she said softly. Kate rubbed her fingers over the back of his hand that was currently holding her to him.

" Hey Castle, what happens when we go back home?" Kate questioned. He could pick up on the sadness in her voice as she asked this question.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This with us, will it end when we leave here?" She asked sadly.

"Kate, this doesn't end for me just because our time here is ending. And as for going back home I am still going to be there for you, to help you readjust to work. To do whatever it is you need me to do. If you want space for a little while you get back into your routine I respect that. If you want to spend every other night at the loft I can arrange that. If you want to call me at two in the morning because you had a nightmare, I will be there to hold you until the tears stop. Nothing changes Kate when we leave. I am not letting you go." He explained.

Kate smiled and lay back against his shoulder, "Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me."

"I never will, you are stuck with me."

"Promise"

"Always" Castle said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I like the sound of that."


	11. Chapter 11

**5 Days Later**

Kate stood in the same exact spot she had two weeks ago right before Castle had arrived on her doorstep. She looked out over the Lake, and took everything in for the last time. This time she didn't look out and wonder what would become of her, she didn't fear tomorrow, she look forward to moving on. Two weeks and three days and so much has changed. It's crazy how time seems to move on its own accord; one day your hurting and in pain and one day feels like two weeks. And then the next you're happy in love and two weeks seems like one day.

The fall air was quickly turning to winter and the frost on the ground in the mornings proved it. It was time to move on, time to let go, time to say goodbye. As much as Kate enjoyed the past few weeks here she knew she couldn't hide here forever. It was time to go back to the life she had left behind. It was time to face the world again.

Castle closed the trunk of the car as he loaded the last of their (mostly her) things in. He saw the sadness in her eyes as she roamed the land one last time. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't here Castle approaching her from behind, so when he wrapped his arms around her waist she jumped. "Hey it's ok it's just me."

"Sorry." She said as she let herself relax against him.

"We are all ready to go." Castle told her.

Kate nodded her head. "I am going to miss this place." Kate said sadly.

"We could come back next summer." He suggested planting a tender kiss on her shoulder.

"I don't think so Rick." She said.

"You are not planning on coming back again are you?"

"No time soon." She replied.

He didn't need further explanation to her reasons he understood her perfectly. He hoped that one day there would come a time he could bring Kate back here. He looked forward to her showing him all of her favorite places growing up, and he could hear stories of her childhood. He knew that until this thing with her mother was at rest, until that case was closed this place would hold nothing but painful memories of her past. Maybe one day she would look back at her time here and remember it fondly. Maybe one day she would thank this place for the two of them finally coming together, but today…today was not that day. It didn't matter though he could wait for as long as it took.

Her whole life all she ever wanted was someone to be there for her. Someone who would chase her to the farthest corners of the Earth if that is what it took. Someone who knew her better then she knew herself, now after all these years of searching she finally had exactly what she wanted.

Kate turned and walked towards the car. "Are you coming Rick?" She asked.

"I go wherever you go." He replied.

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_In between the sand and stone could you make it on your own?_

_If I could then I would go anywhere you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I will go wherever you will go_

_Runway with my heart_

_Runaway with my soul _

_I know now my life and love might still go on in _

_Your heart in your mind_

_I will stay with you for all times._

_ -The Calling "Wherever you will go"_

**A/N: Thank you all for your love and support on this story. I have more that goes with this story I am doing a second part called Breathe Again if anyone is interested. Hope you all enjoyed this story. **

**Love**

**Britt**


End file.
